


【宋|薛|晓】星星使用说明23-24

by HuaShengjiang



Category: sxx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuaShengjiang/pseuds/HuaShengjiang
Kudos: 2





	【宋|薛|晓】星星使用说明23-24

不能认输 我还不信了  
23  
———————————————————  
『bug2.0』您的程序正在重新启动

所有事物正在驶入一个复杂的怪圈，宋岚有种不详的预感，他觉得事情背后隐藏着更大的秘密。薛洋的突然出现，原以为生活可以回归平静，但现在但事实上过去的真的就过去了，人在变，事在变，白云苍狗一去不复返。

薛洋叹了口气，轻轻推开宋岚走到窗边望着外面的车水马龙，人们行色匆匆，为心头的欲望奔波。

指节在窗台轻叩，沉默了一会薛洋猛然抓起手机从窗口狠狠地抛了出去，手机迅速化成一个小点消失在黑暗里。

“薛洋，你干什么？”宋岚来不及阻止他。

“隔墙有耳。”

薛洋从口袋里掏出一盒“棒棒糖”，熟练地点燃深吸了一口，“你不是想知道我这些年去哪了吗？”

深吸一口入肺，吐出一团烟雾，宋岚的脸在昏黄的灯光和烟云下变得模糊不清。书房猩红色的地毯红的发黑，薛洋光着脚踩在柔软的地面上，温暖又厚重，身后是高层住宅的星光点点，他突然有种轰然落地的踏实感。

“从学校出来以后，还没出门走多久就被那帮混蛋打晕绑了…”

宋岚心里有几分明了，“是那个“小公子”吧。”

“呵…”薛洋轻蔑的笑笑，“一群小混混，温氏集团底下的一帮蝼蚁罢了，算不得什么威胁，还好我提早做了准备，搜集了他们贩卖（不可以卖的东西）证据…他们奈何不了我，不过这次也多亏了金光瑶才没受什么罪就出来了。”

“金氏财团的私生子？”宋岚不太敢相信薛洋嘴里的“没受什么罪”毕竟他是胳膊断掉还能嘻嘻哈哈跟你开玩笑的人，但他不敢细问，只是皱着眉也抽出一根“棒棒糖”凑到薛洋嘴边点燃。

“嗯。现在已经是金氏的家主了。”薛洋挑起眉看着宋岚轻轻吐出一个圈，“你会抽棒棒糖？”

“很久不抽了，咳咳…”宋岚吸了一口咳嗽起来，“劲儿还挺大。”宋岚动作有些生疏，和薛洋一起靠在窗边，他看着薛洋越发瘦削锋利的下巴，烟雾缭绕，眼前这个男人越来越让他看不懂。

他原以为薛洋小孩子气，死活非要出去闯一闯，想着碰了壁自然就回来了。现在看来薛洋远比他想象的强大也更加脆弱，薛洋的影子在地毯上轻飘飘的，虚晃着脑袋隐藏在夜色中。

“金氏怎么会参与到这里面？”

“人为财死，鸟为食亡。算来算去不过一个钱字。温家不仅想霸占本市所有地下产业，还要往地面上发展，手伸得太长可是会被砍掉的哟。一开始他们跟踪晓星尘，有我们俩一起围在他身边，他们没敢怎么样，不过后来居然敢下药，那就别怪我对不客气，那群傻子每天花天酒地不务正业，我顺着线一查就查到他们造（不让说）的工厂了，要说这温氏对底下人管理的真的不到位，这也太不给力了，一点挑战都没有。我把消息透露给阿瑶让他们处理，一举报一个准，我知道事后肯定有人要来报复。阿瑶让我去他那躲躲，没想到还没走一出校门就出事了，那帮孙子下手还真狠，喏你看，小拇指现在还不灵便。”

薛洋弯起手指给宋岚看，小拇指微微有些变形，上面有长长一道疤一直快延伸到手掌，薛洋说起这些语气极为平淡，仿佛在说被蚊子叮了个包。

宋岚看着那道触目惊心的伤痕，手一抖cigarette差点掉到身上。他想抓过来仔细看看，薛洋漫不经心的躲开他伸过来的手，把烟头按在窗边的花盆里。

“后来你就一直在金光瑶那里？”宋岚叹了口气，声音异常沙哑，充满了疲惫。

“对，本来安定下来就想跟你们联系，但是又出了点别的岔子。”

薛洋闭上眼揉着太阳穴，他不知道该怎么解释这一切，也许这个世界真的太小了，小到出门倒个垃圾都能碰上熟人。

“你知道我在金氏的时候遇见谁了？”

“谁？”

“晓星尘的继母。何悦容。”薛洋说出这句话依旧觉得和当时一样心惊肉跳。

“这…你怎么会认识她？”宋岚越来越迷惑。

“我一开始也不知道，这女人早些年跟金光善有些牵扯，后来跟了晓星尘的父亲，这女人原本就不是什么善类，装的一副白莲花，看上晓星尘父亲在金氏里的股权，这些年背后也没少搞小动作，可是晓星尘他爸也不傻，钱权都攥的死死的。何悦容以为怀了孕能拴住晓伯父，哪曾想晓伯父根本不认她这孩子是他的，说未来遗产都还是要交给自己的大儿子。所以啊，这女人就着急了，找到阿瑶想从中搞鬼分走晓伯父手里的股权，阿瑶懒得理她，让我帮他去处理，没想到原来是她…”

薛洋望着天花板，依旧觉得不可思议。

宋岚更是听完震惊得说不出话来。

“那…后来呢…你就回来了？”宋岚喉咙火辣辣的痛，张了几次嘴才说出话来。

“是啊，何女士可不简单呢，阿瑶本来想打发她走，后来发现她还背地里还跟温氏有联系，就让我跟她继续接触，温氏碍于她多方勾结的墙头草行为，也没诚信想容她，相互利用罢了。她想我帮她处理掉晓星尘，承诺了一大比报酬，没了晓星尘她的孩子就能顺理成章继承一切，现在还以为自己打的一手好牌，勾搭上了金氏的人就万事大吉了。”薛洋说罢轻轻笑起来。

“这个人…不会是你吧？”宋岚已经猜到问题答案，还是不甘心又问了一遍。

“是我又怎么样，我这么帅，谁会不喜欢我啊，你说呢，宋岚哥哥。”

“你真是什么都干得出来，那可是晓星尘的…”

“是又怎么样，不过是个小妈。”

薛洋抢过宋岚手里的烟，一口吸干手下的一截，然后掐着宋岚的下颌就吻了上去，宋岚被他猛的送过来的一口烟给呛得眼泪飙出来，他想推开薛洋，却被人死死按在墙上动弹不得。

一个足以点燃烟雾报井器的吻，没有烈火干柴也辣的五脏六腑都在紧紧收缩。

薛洋动作粗暴可唇下却温柔到了极致，他们穿过烟草的云雾拥吻，像新娘头上的白纱，朦胧之间浸满了期待。

—————————————————————  
24  
守得云开见月明  
所以这一章叫『举头望明月』

晓星尘靠在墙边缓缓滑落到地面，厨房的水池还泡着蔬菜，水管滴答滴答滴进水池里，一下一下滴在晓星尘的心上，刺骨的寒凉在胸口结满了冰碴。

晓星尘离开家的这些年是他生活的最像生活的几年，像一块冬日的烤红薯，他真真切切感受到手心里传来的那滚烫的温度，温暖到足以让他忘记来自于父亲的谩骂和冷眼，继母的虚伪和谎言。

他们始终还是没有放过他，他是一颗多好的棋子啊，人人为了利益都可以将他送出去将他随意丢弃。

晓星尘心痛，他无法接受薛洋为他做到如此地步，他也无法再心安理得的接受宋岚对他无微不至的照顾。

是时候该结束了。

宋岚被这扑面而来的事情真相晃的出神，他推开薛洋，“你真要做到如此地步？”

宋岚心中空落落的，比起薛洋，他突然觉得自己对晓星尘的付出和照顾简直不堪一击。

三个人的生活都是在不停的拿偿还当借口，是不是因为每个人心里都存着侥幸和愧疚。

“不是说好了会保护晓星尘吗。”薛洋手插在裤兜里懒洋洋地说。

“我也是可以保护他的啊。”宋岚声音提高了几分，情绪显得有些激动。

薛洋转过头来，他对宋岚这样激烈的反应有些诧异，“你怎么了？”

宋岚像霜打的茄子，他不知道怎么跟薛洋解释自己的苍白无力。

“难道这世上还有我们宋岚搞不定的事情吗？”薛洋拍拍宋岚的肩膀轻快地说，“打起精神来，这次的事我一个人可搞不定，何悦容开始怀疑我了，在我身上装了定位和（可以窃取别人声音的东西🙂），还好我发现的及时…”

薛洋还在自顾自说着，宋岚却耳边渐渐模糊，他有些嫉妒薛洋的反应极快的头脑，嫉妒他事事都考虑的那样周全，但同时更多的是欣赏和惺惺相惜。

“后天我们会一起去晓星尘家吃个饭，明天何悦容一定会找我商量具体事宜…你看好晓星尘别出什么岔子，后天的饭局只能成功不能失败。喂，宋岚，你有没有认真听我讲话。”薛洋看到宋岚走神，用胳膊捅了他一下。

“嗯，知道了，明天…你自己去吗。”

“是啊，不然呢，维也纳的房间1004房，要不要一起啊？”薛洋一脸坏笑的看着宋岚说。

“你就打算这么献身了？”

“哎宋岚，你思想怎么这么不纯洁，要献身也是为爱献身，值了。”

“那需要我明天做什么…”

宋岚话还没说完，只听外面传来玻璃被打碎的声音。

“不好！”  
“晓星尘！”

宋岚和薛洋同时反应过来他们单独把晓星尘扔在了客厅里。

“q…是q锵…”

晓星尘跌坐在沙发前，沙发靠背上一个小孔正冒着一缕灰白的烟，靠垫背面已经爆出了里面的填充物。

宋岚跑过去把吓得脸色苍白的晓星尘扶起来，晓星尘颤抖的双腿怎么也站不住，宋岚只好弯腰一把把人抱了起来。

“没事了，只是一个警告。”薛洋尽量用镇定温柔的语气说道。

可事实上他自己心里已经颤的在砰砰直跳，腿脚也像灌满了铅，他挪到窗前把窗帘拉上，回来悄悄在裤子上擦了擦自己满是冷汗的手，然后微笑着走向晓星尘说：“没事了，没事了…”

他嘴角硬扯出来的微笑挂在紧绷的脸上，似笑非笑看起来更吓人。

宋岚看见他强撑的样子心里更发毛，他想说怪吓人的，但是嗓子已经发不出一个音节。

“别逞强了。”

晓星尘示意宋岚放他下来，阴沉的脸上泛出青白的颜色，他蠕动着干燥的嘴唇缓缓开口说道：“她终于按耐不住了。”

“你都知道？”薛洋和宋岚异口同声问道。

“我家的事情我怎会不知，父亲前段日子的确联系我让我回家看看，说家里跟之前不一样了，让我没事就回去，说何阿姨怀孕了，但是他不信她…还说自己如今身体不大好，也该交代一下身后的事…还让我注意安全。”说到这里，晓星尘声音异常冷静，脸上隐隐透出一股冰冷的神色。

宋岚和薛洋从未见过晓星尘这副模样，他们相互看了一眼，才发觉他们并不真的了解晓星尘。

“你，那你为何不告诉我。”宋岚有气无力的问道。

“从薛洋消失之后，看了宋岚你从薛洋家里翻出来的照片…我就猜的差不多了，这事情大约是和我有关…”晓星尘苦笑着说。

“宋岚你！你居然去翻我家？”薛洋指着宋岚不可思议地说。

“你什么你，你走那么久不回来，我们不着急吗？再说了，你不是说我家就是你家嘛，同理。”宋岚拍开他伸过来的手指淡淡地回答道。

“…好吧，那你有没有翻出来别的东西？”

“你是说一床底的糖纸和没洗的袜子吗。”

“宋岚！你欺人太甚！”

“闭嘴。”

“明天打算怎么办？”晓星尘看着这两个幼稚鬼，紧绷的脸也缓和了不少，他轻轻走到沙发前，拿起一个外套盖上那个黑漆漆的孔。

“明天啊，放心吧，我做了充分的准备，现在只要能确定你爸，哦不晓伯父站在你这边就好，何悦容交给我，不过现在看来她好像有所察觉，不能掉以轻心，我会联系阿瑶让他派些人手过来。”

薛洋说了一大堆都只有他一个人，宋岚忍不住：“那我们呢，能做点什么？”

“在家里呆着不要出门，尤其是晓星尘不能让人发现你在哪里，最危险的地方就是最安全的地方，他们肯定以为我们要出去躲着了，宋岚也是，你也一样被盯的死死的，最近有没有发现不对劲的地方？”

“有。”宋岚沉沉地说，“就在你快回来那几天，家附近总出现一个戴帽子的人。”

“是我们一起去买菜的时候吧。”晓星尘在旁边说道。

“嗯，没错。”

“怪不得你匆匆地就要拉我走，鸡腿都还没买呢…”晓星尘说起来还带一丝委屈。

“今天给你买了，就在锅里…”宋岚突然站起来一拍手，“先吃饭吧！明天的事明天再说。”

路还是人走出来的，不管他有多么曲折离奇，下定决心要走就一定可以找到方向。

“宋大厨！有没有甜的啊～～”薛洋在椅子上伸着手臂去戳宋岚的腰。

“坐好，洗手了吗，快去…星尘你也是，不洗手谁也别想上桌。”宋岚一边装盘一边说道。

“好啦好啦，走宝贝儿我们去洗手。”薛洋揽过晓星尘去洗手间。

“洋洋你的手…”晓星尘看见薛洋手指上那道鲜红的疤痕欲言又止。

“没事，小伤，已经恢复的差不多了，你看…”薛洋勾勾小拇指快乐地说道。

“可是…”晓星尘垂下睫毛，有些难过。

“别可是了，你要是心疼我的话，今晚我们嘿嘿嘿嘿…”薛洋挑眉说道。

“走开，总是这么没心没肺…”晓星尘被他气的要伸手打人。

“啊！小星星！你在想什么啊，我说的是打游戏啊！我很久没有打游戏了！今晚我们可以通宵吗！！”

薛洋高亢的声音传出来。

“不行！”  
“不行！”

晓星尘和宋岚同时拒绝到。


End file.
